Complement partakes in the expression of human immune responses. Complement factors and breakdown products block the differentiation of human B lymphocytes in vitro. Complement components and receptors also affect the generation of cytotoxic T cells in vitro. Understanding of the mechanism of regulation of immune responses by complement is crucial for the understanding of the immunopathogenesis of autoimmune disease since they are frequently associated with complement activation and depression of complement factor levels.